


of observation

by furyspook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they each found that the other was good company</p><p>-chapter 2-- jeanwatching with reiner </p><p>eventual dokis<br/>(because there is a concerning lack of jeanreiner in this fandom, and that needs to stop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of observation

"Looks like we got ditched," Jean called out, jogging lazily towards the bench, occupied only by a bear of a man named Reiner and a shoebox. What was in the shoebox, Jean wasn't particularly eager to know. Reiner leant back, sighed loudly enough that Jean could hear from several feet away, and shrugged his arms over the back of the bench. The shorter came to a stop just before the other, looking at him down the length of his nose. "Y'still gonna stay?"

The two were meant to meet with a number of their friends, center of the park as they were wont to do on the weekends when nobody had anything better to do but toss a frisbee and relax. This weekend it was different; Armin had been called in to work on short notice and hadn't been able to text anyone but Mikasa, who was stuck at the auto shop arguing outrageous prices and examining her engine her own damn self (while Marco, poor soul, looked on in horror and relayed the events to Bertholdt). Bertholdt's mother had put him in charge of ensuring the dog didn't eat her sister's birds while they were sitting (as his aunt was on vacation with a nice man she'd met online-- Bert liked him, but his mother was skeptical). Eren's parents had him raking the lawn, and for what must have been the third time that week Annie was busy studying her drivers' manual (which meant, certainly, that she had gotten caught up in a multi-player session of some obscure video game that only a handful of professionals and testers knew about). Mina was 'helping Annie study', Sasha and Connie were most certainly not spitting off the side of her apartment building onto the heads of the elderly, and Historia was grounded under no uncertain terms for something not even Ymir could successfully explain. Speaking of Ymir, she had showed up, seen Reiner and Jean alone, laughed, and went on her merry way home.

All of this busy work, and not a single one of them had thought of poor, poor Jean and Reiner.

It became evident that Reiner hadn't heard him. "Hey, Reiner!" Jean tried again, but more loudly this time.

"Hm, what?" Reiner snapped out of his reverie, where he'd been watching a young girl flounce about with her dog some distance from the bench. "Oh, yeah. I've got nothing better to do, anyway." His back lost some of its tension, and the blond sunk down in his seat. Jean watched him quizzically, wasn't sure what _exactly_ Reiner was trying to accomplish.

Finally, he sat down beside the other, folding his arms over his chest and hugging them tightly to himself. He radiated annoyance, but made no move to explain himself. Thus was his way, after all. A breeze struck up, and something bright caught Jean's eye off to his far left. He turned his head, blinked. "Reiner," Jean made to grab his arm, only to remember that Reiner's arm was behind his back and jab his friend's side instead. "Reiner, look at this!" At Jean's hushed, urgent whisper was enough to get the other to turn his head. And what he saw both inspired and terrified him.

What Jean had spotted was the neon-pink hair of an old woman, an old woman who was walking her equally-pink, stick-thin poodle down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Her hips swayed as though she still had all of her youth, and for a moment Jean was proud of her. This woman was a legend. At the thought, though, he couldn't help but laugh. Reiner, who'd propped his head up, stacked on top of Jean's, threw one hand over his mouth to stifle chortles of his own. A shame, really, as there was no way that woman could have heard them.

And then she was out of sight, and the boys managed to regain their breath and settle again onto their bottoms. Jean had begun to hold himself just a bit more tightly, and Reiner rasped out a couple of residual laughs as he slowly set his arms down again on the back of the bench. In minutes, the two had begun pointing out strangers to one-another. Jean presented a young couple with matching scarves and gloves, while Reiner found the more interesting toddler trying fruitlessly to befriend a horde of ducks. He just kept waddling closer, only for them to waddle away. It was as if they were teasing him. Of course, they both managed to get a laugh out of the park security who tripped over a discarded bag of what looked to be dog shit. That little girl must have been more devious than they'd thought upon first glance, though now she was nowhere to be seen.

This behavior continued for hours longer, though there were gaps between park visitors in which Jean and Reiner did little actual talking and more leaning against one another in a battle for best backrest. As they huddled more closely to one another, Jean crossing his legs and Reiner stuffing his frigid hands into the pocket of Jean's sweatshirt (an awkward position, but if you asked anyone it would be worth it), the wind picked up and the people became stranger. At one point, Reiner found a tall woman with hair down almost to her knees, and this woman was trailing behind herself a line of children with varying lengths and shades to their own hair. A field trip, perhaps, though he couldn't imagine an elementary school field trip on a Saturday. 

Having gotten little sleep the night before, Jean yawned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyelids. Reiner took back his hands, holding them before his mouth and emitting two harsh puffs of warm air. "Tired?" He asked, and Jean nodded. He replied,

"Only always, Reiner."

The taller stood, took up his shoebox and glanced back at Jean, who hadn't moved from the bench. "You gonna sleep here like some kind of homeless person?" He could't imagine it would be comfortable, not when there were several questionable dents in its surface and a leg which had broken out of the ground to spear anyone unlucky enough to roll a bit too far forward. 

Jean almost looked offended, glaring up at Reiner. He held up his arms, curled and uncurled his fingers. "Carry me, an' I won't have to." 

At the ridiculous request, Reiner turned on his heel and started to walk away. Jean pushed himself off of the bench and caught up quickly, smirking at his own joke like the jackass he was. They conversed lightly on the way to the gate, parting ways at the stop sign two blocks down, and deciding independent of one another that it hadn't be so bad a Saturday at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> *gifts this work to myself because jeanreiner is the only gift i need *
> 
> h ah ahaha clicks multichapter and runs  
> (also yay pushing my headcanons into my fics)


End file.
